regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gracias a Dios es Martes/Transcripción
---- Transcripción # Esta transcripción esta completa. El episodio comienza en la cafetería mostrando el exterior. Luego aparecen Mordecai y Rigby charlando. *'Rigby:' Yyy... Gracias a Dios es Viernes. *'Mordecai:' Oye son las 10 AM 'y es martes. *'Rigby: Oh sii? Los martes no sirven para nada. : (Luego aparecen Margarita y Eileen) *'Rigby:' Que tal tú Margarita? Planes de fin de semana? *'Margarita:' Todos ya están ocupados, los uso para estudiar. Debo hacerlo si es que quiero terminar el primer semestre. *'Mordecai:' Y entonces cuando vamos a salir? *'Margarita:' Lo siento, No lo se. Hoy es mi última noche libre, pero quién ha oído de salir el martes? Probablemente solo estudie. Nos vemos : (Margarita se va de la escena) *'Rigby:' Vaya, que pasa con ella? Por qué te harías algo así? *'Eileen:' Rigby, Necesita nuestro apoyo. *Rigby: Ya la oíste Eileen, quiere cambiarse de escuela. Que tal si no la volvemos a ver? > Eco en el pensamiento de Mordecai repitiendo una y otra vez 'No la volvemos a ver...' y el último en cámara lenta, comenzando a preocuparse y asustarse por el destino de Margarita. *Rigby: Cierto Mordecai? (Eileen y Rigby tratan de hacer que Mordecai reaccione) ''Oye Mordecai, amigo? *Mordecai: Chicos es la última noche libre de Margarita. Sorprendámosla con la más grandiosa fiesta de su vida. *Rigby: Sí viejo. *Eileen: Es una gran idea! *Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen: Ooooooooh, Gracias a Dios es Martes! *Margarita: ''(En otro lado de la Cafetería) ''Ehh? : ''(Los chicos escuchan la confusión de Margarita, y tratan de no hacer tanto ruido para que no los escuchara) *''Mordecai: Sale del trabajo a las 8, así que solo tenemos algunas horas. Primero consigamos suministros. *Mordecai,Rigby y Eileen: Gracias a Dios es Martes! >>>>>>> *11:00 Am - Quedan 9 horas (9 Hours Left)'' (En la escena aparece el local ''Party Central USA, que sería un salón de artículos para fiestas. Luego muestran a Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen buscando suministros para la fiesta)'' *''Mordecai: Muy bien, tienen Viernes, Sábado, Domingo... Whou hasta Lunes!... Ay qué? Nada para el Martes? : ''(Aparece Musculoso) *Musculoso: Hola nenas, y Eileen. *Mordecai: Musculoso, Que haces aquí? *Musculoso: Me gusta venir aquí en mis días libres. Ya saben, a ver donde será la fiesta. (Aparece un empleado del lugar) Oye Jessie, donde será la fiesta? *Jessie: Por centésima vez solo trabajo aquí. *Musculoso: Ya hablará. Que hacen aquí perdedores? *Eileen: Preparando una fiesta para Margarita esta noche. *Musculoso: Pero, es martes. (Sorbe un poco de su bebida) *Rigby: Ah si, después de hoy los martes serán los nuevos viernes. : (Musculoso escupe la bebida de su boca) *Musculoso: Eso es atrevido viejo, esta fiesta necesita el sello de aprobación de Musculoso. Necesitan ayuda con algo bobos? Apuesto que sí tontos. *Mordecai: Puedes asegurarte de que la gente lo sepa? Necesitaremos mucha concurrencia. *Musculoso: Mucha ''es mi apellido y también el de mi mami. Los veré en la noche bobos. ''(Arroja su bebida al suelo) ''Uoo, Musculoso 'Mucha' Sorrenstein se va. Huuuuuuuu ''(Sale corriendo de la escena) *Eileen: Genial, ahora buscaremos un sitio. 1 - Gracias a Dios es Martes.png|1) 2 - Gracias a Dios es Martes.png|2) 3 - Gracias a Dios es Martes.png|3) 4 - Gracias a Dios es Martes.png|4) a. 5 - Gracias a Dios es Martes.png|4) b. 6 - Gracias a Dios es Martes.png|4) c. 7 - Gracias a Dios es Martes.png|4) d. *Mordecai: Revisaremos los clubes más geniales de la ciudad. Nadie reserva el martes por la noche. <<<<<<<< *''12:00 Pm - Quedan 8 horas (8 Hours Left)'' (En la escena aparecen Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen en su búsqueda de sitios posibles para la fiesta de Margarita, preguntando primero en uno llamado 'No Club Club, en el que el dueño le dice)'' *''Dueño del No Club Club: Perdón chicos, pero este espacio está reservado para jugar tejo los martes. : ''(Aparecen los tres en otro club) *''Dueño del '''IH8PHUN:'' Juego de Bridge Femenil. : (Aparecen los tres en el club que supuestamente es ''La Caja'' que apareció en el capítulo 'Acceso Denegado', en el que se encuentran con el mismo Hombre de la Entrada que no los dejaba pasar por la ropa que usaban, solo que ahora es rubio) *''Hombre de la Entrada: Entiendan que permanentemente 'Rechazados' también aplica a los martes cierto? : ''(También preguntan en un club llamado ''The Worst Club', en el que su dueño, a pesar de vestirse bien, parece un desquiciado, haciendo una representación absurda de que también odia las fiestas en día martes)'' *''Dueño del 'The Worst Club': Nooo, nadie en este pueblo va a hacer una fiesta el martes, Me escucharon? NADIE LO HARÁ! Ahhhhhh ''(Los persigue a Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen, y ellos se van corriendo) <<<<<<<<<< *2:00 Pm - Quedan 6 horas (6 Hours Left)' ''(En la escena Aparecen los tres sentados en una acera del parque cerca de un puesto de tacos -El mismo que apareció en el capítulo 'Mi Mami'-. Ellos se encuentran preocupados por no conseguir un club para la fiesta, y le quedan menos tiempo. También comen unos burritos) *''Eileen: Ah, estos burritos tienen sabor a ''derrota. *''Mordecai: Bueno saben que pienso? Creo que saben a ''Esperanza. Tiene que haber un lugar para la fiesta de Margarita. : (Aparece Benson con el carrito) *Benson: Vaya vaya, miren a estos perezosos. Tu no Eileen, nose si eres perezosa. *Mordecai: Oye Benson, planeamos algo importante. *Benson: Whau, suena muy importante. *Mordecai: Si, y si podemos posponer? *Benson: Así que no quieren la tarea especial? *Rigby: Cierto. *Benson: No quieren clausurar el viejo salón de baile. *Mordecai: Exa... (Los tres se sorprenden) *Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen: SALÓN DE BAILE?? > La escena cambia con los cuatro estando enfrente de la entrada a ese salón de baile. *Benson: Sí, el ´Parkside Lux'. Este salón albergaba los más elegantes bailes en sus días. *Rigby: Whuao, eran grandes? *Benson: Eran bailes enormes. : (Rigby comienza a reírse, y Mordecai lo golpea, Pero aunque sea un chiste con doble sentido, al igual que el que se dijo en 'Dados de Peluche', éste se pierde sentido en este idioma. Luego Benson abre la puerta del salón y ven toda la suciedad que hay dentro) *''Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen: Whooou... *Benson: Los últimos invitados dejaron muy sucio como pueden ver. Casi dejan al parque en bancarrota ''(Los cuatro entran al salón) *Mordecai: (Viendo un cartel 'Good Luck Charlene') Me pregunto quien habrá sido Charlene... *Rigby: Oye Eileen, quiero que veas esto'' (Le muestra una ropa interior de mujer y los dos se ríen)'' *Benson: Este lugar es imposible de limpiar. Créanme, lo he intentado, por eso tienen que clausurarlo. *Mordecai: Pero Benson, éste lugar es perfecto para la fiesta de Margarita. Podemos asearlo por favor? *Benson: Si pueden limpiarlo... *Mordecai: Genial. Rigby: Sorprendente, y Eileen: Fabuloso (Al mismo tiempo) *''Benson: (Mientras se va corriendo del salón) Ajajaja, buena suerte, la necesitarán. <<<<<<<<<< *3:30 Pm - Quedan 4 horas (4 1/2 Hours Left)'' (La escena muestra a la cafetería, en el que está estudiando Margarita. En ese momento suena su teléfono, en el que se escucha el tono de Mordecai de 'Por Marcar con el Trasero' pero en otra versión. Se ve que Mordecai la está llamando y ella atiende) *''Margarita: Hola Mordecai. *Mordecai: Hola, quieres salir esta noche? *Margarita: Sii! ''(Desesperada, luego se sonroja) ''Es decir... Si claro, suena genial. *Mordecai: Fabuloso. Veme en el viejo salón a las ocho. *Margarita: ''(Cambiando el tono de su voz) Uuuuh, Que interesante... (Se sonroja de nuevo y se da una palmada en la cabeza, pensando que sonó como una tonta) *''Mordecai: Ahh, ''Wee?... ''Bueno te veo. ''(Mordecai corta la llamada) *Margarita: (Se lamenta) ''Que Interesante? Ahhhh!! '> En la escena ahora aparecen Rigby y Eileen bajando los suministros y la comida de un auto -Que supuestamente se parece al de Gary-. Luego aparece Mordecai con su teléfono en la mano.' *Mordecai: Ya le dije a Margarita. *Rigby: Musculoso distribuye las invitaciones. *Eileen: Espero que no invite a muchas personas que no conocemos. ''(La escena cambia a donde está Musculoso, que con Fantasmín reparten las invitaciones a cualquier persona, haciendo una representación absurda y graciosa sobre lo que dijo Eileen anteriormente. Musculoso está con las invitaciones -Lo que se nota que dice 'Party Ballroon 8:00' -, y las reparte arriba del carrito) *Musculoso: Ey, completos extraños fortuitos, vengan a la fiesta de esta chica! Huuuuuuuuu (Grita mientras se las tira al público, y éstos se alegran) <<<<<<<<<< *''5:00 Pm - Quedan 3 horas (3 Hours Left)'' (En esta escena se los ve a Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen dentro del salón, listos para comenzar a limpiar) *''Mordecai: De acuerdo, limpiemos por completo esto. *Eileen: Pero que tal si no puede quedar limpio? *Rigby: Pfff, Eso fue usar Psicología inversa, clásico de Benson *Mordecai: Sii, lo limpiaremos en poco tiempo. *Mordecai y Rigby: Ooooooooooooooh! ''> Aparece un flashback de como los tres limpian el salón inútilmente, ya que cuando terminan de limpiar un sector, misteriosamente la basura vuelve a donde estaba, al igual que los carteles. Luego aparece Margarita mandándole un mensaje a Mordecai: ''Out in 30... Can't Wait! :-)' -Mordecai, salgo en 30 minutos, No puedo esperar.'' *''Mordecai: (Leyendo el mensaje y asustándose) Oigan, tenemos que apresurarnos, Margarita casi llega. *Rigby: Oye viejo eres mi hermano. Soy feliz de ayudar a mi hermano, pero este lugar es una locura! No permanece limpio, me vuelve loco. ''(Nota que uno de los carteles que saco de arriba del salón es movido por una fuerza color verde) ''Ay esa manta! Ahh ahhh, Ayy Te... Odio, Charlene... ''(Rompe un pedazo de la manta y ésta vuela) *Voz fantasma desconocida: Ya Basta! : (La puerta del salón se cierra, y una parte de la pista de baile comienza a salir un fuego verde, al igual que la manta. La basura comienza a volar también) *''Mordecai y Eileen: (Asustados) Ahhhhhhhhhy!! *Rigby: Que está pasando? (Salen 3 fantasmas del suelo)'' *Voz fantasma desconocida:'' (Resulta ser un fantasma con estilo de los '80 llamado Emperador)'' Ajajajaja, Que tal tontos? *Mordecai: Quien eres tú? *Emp'r'r: Soy Jhonny Emperador, Auuu, y este es mi Sombra Cool y mi amigo Daryl. Somos los guardianes de este salón, Oajuu, y ustedes están perturbando este sagrado suelo. *Mordecai: Queee? *Rigby: Oye solo queremos limpiarlo. *Fantasmas de los Anfitriones: Ajajajaja, jajajaja *Daryl: (A Emp'r'r) No entienden J.E. *Emp'r'r: Si, así es como nos gusta por aquí. Verán, en 1985 hicimos la mejor fiesta del mundo aquí en este salón. Una fiesta tan buena, que decidimos dejarla en este estado como Monumento a nuestro Legado Fiestero. *Daryl: Ajajaja *Sombra Cool: Ohh sii! *Mordecai: Pero necesitamos hacer una fiesta hoy aquí *Emp'r'r: Auu absolutamente No, quien hace fiestas el martes? Eso es no tener clase. *Mordecai: Es que no lo entienden. Después de hoy no veremos a nuestra amiga Margarita por largo tiempo. Es muy importante para mi, digo, nosotros. *Emp'r'r: Auu, organizas una fiesta suprema para tu chica. *Sombra Cool: Que noble. *Emp'r'r: Muy bien, si pruebas que puedes organizar una fiesta mejor que la nuestra, lo cual es Imposible, Puedes usar el salón. *Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen: Hmm Hmm, Hmm Hmm. *Mordecai: Enloquezcamos. *Emp'r'r: Dale. : (Sombra Cool enciende su radio y la pista de baile empieza a hacer luces, mientras Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen se quedan boquiabiertos) *Emp'r'r: Procedan. *Rigby: Voy a quemar suela. *Mordecai: Uuuuuuh *Eileen: Sii Rigby. : (Rigby entra a la pista y baila unos segundos. Al salir, los Fantasmas de los Anfitriones se ríen) *Emp'r'r: Que fue eso? Sombra Cool, enséñale a estos tontos. : (Sombra Cool entra a la pista y hace un baile diferente al de Rigby, y al final, dando una palmada hace una pose en el suelo y sale su nombre en color Naranja) *Daryl: Ajaja *Emp'r'r: Sii muy bien, chócala.'' (Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen hacen comentarios de que el baile no estuvo tan bueno)'' *Eileen: El turno de Eileen. *Mordecai: Sii huuu, tu puedes Eileen. *Rigby: Tu puedes Eileen, hazlo. : (Eileen baila unos segundos en la pista y luego sale) *Emp'r'r: Huu, he visto mejores movimientos en un funeral. *Daryl: Huoo (Salta sobre Emperador y se mete en la pista. Hace los mismos pasos de baile que hizo Sombra Cool, terminando en el suelo y saliendo su nombre en color celeste y con triángulos violetas) *''Rigby: Haz tu baile de robot. *Mordecai: Prepárate para ver la perfección. : ''(Mientras Eileen y Rigby alientan a Mordecai, éste se mete en la pista y baila sus pasos de robot) *Fantasmas de los Anfitriones: Ajajaja *Emp'r'r: No viejo, malo, malo... (Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen se quejan) Ahora vean al Emperador. (Salta sobre Daryl y comienza a bailar. Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen lo miran fijo y enojados se dan cuenta de que son los mismos pasos que hicieron los dos anteriores. Termina con el mismo paso, apareciendo su nombre en color morado. Ellos se quejan del baile) '' *''Mordecai: ''Hacen los mismos movimientos una y otra vez. *Emp'r'r: Que!? Estos movimientos son tan frescos como la década de donde vienen. *Mordecai: Los movimientos ochenteros apestan. *Emp'r'r: Esta guerra fiestera se ha vuelto fría. Señor Daryl, Señor Sombra Cool, derribemos este salón. ''(La radio se cambia a un nuevo tema, llamado Ballroom Blitz, comenzando un flashback. Ahora los 6 comienzan un desafío de baile para ver quien es el que aguanta y baila mejor). <<<<<<<<< *7:45 Pm - Quedan 15 minutos (15 Minutes Left)' ''(Mientras la competencia sigue, se la ve a Margarita saliendo de su trabajo y saludando a su jefe, va hasta su auto y se dirige hacia el Parkside Lux. Luego la escena muestra como bailan Mordecai, los Fantasmas, Rigby y Eileen. Mientras, Margarita se va acercando al parque. Minutos después ella llega y le manda un mensaje a Mordecai diciendo '''I'm outside. Parkside Lux, right? :-) -Estoy afuera, Parkside Lux cierto?-. '''Cuando él ve el mensaje estaba parado de cabeza, así se asusta y se cae) *Mordecai: Margarita ya llego. *Rigby: Que hacemos ahora? *Emp'r'r: Ejejejeje es mejor que pasara, les estamos dando una buena lección. *Daryl: Sii, sus movimientos no tienen efecto, ni aplausos ni nada. *Sombra Cool: Prepárense para los movimientos finales. (Ellos hacen sus movimientos finales, en el que crearon un disparo de luz a Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen. Luego ruedan en el suelo y hacen sus poses de pie; Ahí se hicieron más brillantes) *Rigby: Moriremos!! Ahhhhhh! (La escena se puso en blanco y luego aparecen los fantasmas con una nota en el aire que dice: '"Charlene, good luck on your internship from Emp'r'r, Cool Shade and Daryl")'' *''Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen: Ahh?'' *''Mordecai: Charlene? Así que ningún mortal lo ha visto o sí? *Emp'r'r: Para nada. *Mordecai: Ni siquiera Charlene? *Emp'r'r: Se suponía que si. La fiesta era para ella, pero fue tan intensa que nuestros cuerpos se dieron antes que pudiéramos mostrarle. *Daryl: Por eso este salón debe quedarse así, porque ella volverá algún día. *Mordecai: Viejo, No. Ella no va a volver. Porque la fiesta debe terminar algún día. Mi Margarita lo sabe. Si no podemos usar el salón hoy, quizá nunca podremos ir de fiesta con ella. *Emp'r'r: Oye hombre azul, esa dama suena importante para tí. *Mordecai: Lo es. *Emp'r'r: Pues prométenos algo: Gocen la fiesta hoy. *Mordecai: Eso haré. *Emp'r'r: Fiesta en martes? Uuuuu genial. ''(Emperador hace dos palmadas y como un huracán, el salón se limpió en unos segundos, y también se puso los decorativos y comida; Luego Sombra Cool puso su equipo de Dj. En ese momento Musculoso venía corriendo con los invitados y los empleados del parque hacia el salón y entraron por atrás, justamente cuando Margarita entraba por la entrada de enfrente; y juntos gritaron) *''Todos los que estaban en el salón'': SORPRESAAAA! *Margarita: ''(Se sorprende) ''Esto es increíble. *Mordecai: Todos vinieron a darte mucha suerte en los estudios. *Margarita: Se los agradezco mucho chicos. *Eileen: Ohh, fue una idea de Mordecai. *Rigby: Sii, el crédito es de él. ''(Eileen y Rigby se hacen a un lado, dejando a Mordecai y Margarita en la pista de baile)'' *Mordecai: Ahh jaja Bueno, si, ya sabes, no podremos salir por un tiempo así que, yo, ajaja... Quería que fuera especial, sabes? *Margarita: Que lindo, pero no debes preocuparte, no iré a ningún lado. *Mordecai: Fabuloso. (Musculoso se saca la remera y la música se enciende) *Musculoso: Hora de la fiesta!! Huuuuuuu ''Los demás comienzan a festejar. Thomas, Musculoso, Papaleta, Fantasmín son los que están en la pista (Estando en un costado Skips y Benson), además de Mordecai y Margarita, que se pusieron a bailar movidamente. Pero Sombra Cool cambió el tema que estaba puesto por uno más lento y romántico. Mordecai pareció confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Margarita lo abrazaba para bailar ese baile. Luego entiende lo que quiso hacer Sombra Cool, y éste le felicita a Mordecai, dándole un pulgar arriba. Ahora la escena muestra a todo el salón, mostrando, entre ellos, a Rigby y Eileen bailando con otros pasos, y a Fantasmín con la misma chica que aparecía con él en la pista de patinaje en 'Calvo'. En el medio aparecen Musculoso, con Daryl y Emperador. '' *Emp'r'r: Viejo, debimos empezar a hacer fiestas los martes hace años. *Daryl: Cierto... ''Para terminar, la escena sube hacia arriba, mostrando a la rueda giratoria en el techo, que luego se ve a ésta sola.' Categoría:Transcripciones